An enterprise graph query identifies an actor object set comprising one or more actor objects in a store of computer-readable enterprise objects, a target object set comprising one or more target objects in the store of computer-readable enterprise objects, and a relationship between the actor object set and the target object set. Enterprise objects are computer-readable objects in a store that relate to one or more entities, such as one or more user profiles or groups of user profiles (e.g., for a company or other organization). For example, enterprise objects may include user profiles, emails, word processing documents, slide presentations, digital photographs, digital videos, spreadsheets, databases, database tables, database rows or columns, database records, storage folders, Web pages, saved chat sessions, etc. For example, a simple enterprise graph query may request objects (the target objects) viewed by a particular user profile (the actor object) in the last fifteen days. Actor objects may be other types of objects, such as documents, etc. For example, an enterprise graph query may ask for all documents that have been viewed by user profiles who also viewed a specified document. In that case the specified document is the actor object (with an inferred action), and the other viewed documents are the target objects. Such enterprise graph queries may be very long and difficult for a user to enter, especially if the graph queries include combinations of multiple relationships between actor object set(s) and target object set(s).